User blog:CoolCCMystery/Summary of Supernatural Investigations
After the work of Louisgustavo on the summary for Mysteries of the Past and my own for The Conspiracy and Travel in Time, I decided, why not continue the series of summary blog posts? Without further ado, here's the summary of Supernatural Investigations that begins from the first case of the season to the finale, whenever it comes. West: "A Taste of Blood" Blood Lust *After the player reported to Chief Jacob Arrow of the Supernatural Hunters in 2019 Seattle, Washington, the player was immediately sent to the Seattle cemetery to investigate a vampire attack with their partner, Gwen Harper. *At the city's cemetery, the team collected the body of recent high school graduate and partygoer Lucy Winters, who had been found drained of blood by a vampire. *At the start of the investigation, Gwen explained to the player that supernatural hunters in general investigated crimes related to the supernatural much to the chagrin of the proper law enforcement authorities. They then disguised themselves as reporters to commence the investigation. They then suspected the US coven's leader Dr Aculus, musician and disc jockey DJ Blood, the victim's friend Mina Reynolds, the victim's ex-boyfriend Eric Zwart and suspected vampire partygoer Roxanne Vega. *Later, Eric went to the team with a knife, intending to end his life due to Lucy's death. Soon after, the team quelled a mass panic at the cemetery over the existence of vampires. *They then found out the vampire to be DJ Blood, who admitted to killing Lucy as the latter had wanted to be turned into a vampire after seeing him drink blood. When Blood finally caved in to Lucy's requests, he bit her, intending to drink a little of her blood in exchange for transfusing his blood in her. Not having tasted fresh blood in a long time however, Blood could not resist sucking her dry. The team took him to Dr Aculus, who sent him to his ancestral castle in order to stay in the dungeons for at least fifty years. *Post-trial, chemist Priya Desai admitted to the player that she was a werewolf, getting into a near-death encounter with one only to be saved by medic Ben Shepherd and being offered a place in the team by Chief Arrow. *Priya then asked the team to help her properly introduce the world of the supernatural to Mina. The team then learned that Mina had disappeared and, per tech expert Hope Newman's analysis of her phone, was most likely attacked by a vampire before her disappearance. *After they informed him, Dr Aculus refused to give the team a list of all known vampires but pledged to help them out in looking for Mina. *Meanwhile, Gwen asked the player for help in tracking down an attractive man she happened upon during the investigation. The team learned with help from Roxanne that he was Pierce Cromwell before Roxanne helped set Gwen up for a date with Pierce. *After all the events, Hope was able to track Mina's smartwatch to Oregon. The team then headed off in order to find Mina. One Bigfoot in the Grave *After Hope successfully tracked down Mina to Oregon, the team's other hunter Luke Fernandez and the player headed to the woods to investigate. There, however, the team found a bigfoot beaten to death. *The then found clues to suspect logger Elwood Grimes, hiker Marigold Carson, museum curator Darius Wexler, tea party-obsessed vampire Bathsheba and author Arthur Darkwood in the murder. *Mid-investigation, Gwen told the team that she had overheard someone in the cave bar bragging about seeing a bigfoot in the woods. Later, while the team was convening in the museum, an animal skull fell on Luke's head, which took ten minutes for Darius to remove. *In the end, the killer would turn out to be Elwood, who admitted that Darius had offered to pay to replace his tools that Bigfoot had destroyed if he could catch Bigfoot alive. When Elwood went to the woods to set up the trap, Bigfoot started attacking him. Elwood then grabbed a rock and bashed him to death. Chief Arrow then advised Elwood to get out of town before the rest of the bigfeet started coming for him in revenge. *Post-trial, Luke and the player confronted Darius regarding his actions. With no legal authority over Darius due to the supernatural nature of his crime, the team set out to find evidence of his illegal dealings. *The team soon found that Darius had stolen an amulet used to summon almas (Caucasus versions of bigfeet) from the Institute of the Pre-Byzantium in Turkey. The team then handed him over to the institute authorities. *Meanwhile, Gwen and the player found a piece of Mina's dress in the woods which was (per Priya) stained with tea. They then asked Bathsheba, for any leads, to which she replied that fellow vampire Fabien de la Mort had given it to her. *Fabien then told the team he had found the fabric near a cave in the woods before telling Gwen that her boyfriend Pierce, was a vampire. With Gwen distressed over the revelation, Ben and the player went to the cave bar to get cave-hunting equipment, which Hope used to find the likeliest cave Mina was in. *The team then found Mina, who told them that she remembered a vampire kidnapper muttering something about her "virgin blood" and "Black Ridge." The team then took Mina back. *After all the events, Gwen mentioned that she broke up with Pierce. The team then determined that Black Ridge was a ghost town in Nevada. Speculating that the vampire was preparing for a ritual, the team headed to Black Ridge to stop Mina's kidnapper. The Curse of Black Ridge *Luke and the player went to the ghost town of Black Ridge to investigate the vampire who had kidnapped Mina Reynolds. However, there they found property developer Jeremy Cross chopped up with an ax. *They then found clues to suspect prospective homeowner Rick Lewis, paranormal TrendVidder Ronnie Hawk, the victim's wife Anika Cross, fellow real estate agent Leah Spencer and (unknowingly to him) FBI agent George Mathison in the murder. *Mid-investigation, George told the team (who posed as ghost town historians) to leave, declaring the town a federal crime scene, which led Chief Arrow to proceed in handling George. Later, Ben posed in a Ghostface costume and scared the team. *In the end, the killer would turn out to be Rick, who vehemently denied committing the murder before the ghost of Nathaniel Mason appeared from his body and admitted to the murder. Nathaniel said that a gold mine tunnel that he had built released a poisonous substance to the ground, leading to "the curse of Black Ridge". Since then, Nathaniel's ghost had been killing any visitors to the town to keep people away. Most recently, he possessed Rick to convince Jeremy to stop building property on the town and endanger his clients. When Jeremy did not listen, Nathaniel (in Rick's body) killed him with an ax. Nathaniel then told the team that they had until sundown to leave or he would kill them as well before he left Rick's body. *After Rick woke up, Luke and the player took a soil sample which they sent to Priya, who discovered that it was contaminated with a high amount of lead. She then told the team that they could easily reverse the damage if they coordinated with a property developer. They then approached Leah, who agreed to help the team convert Black Ridge into a habitable town. *The team then found Mason near his old skeleton, informing him that the town would no longer be cursed and letting him pass into the afterlife. George then overheard the team celebrating that they solved the case "without the FBI finding out", and told them that he was keeping an eye on them from now on. *Meanwhile, Gwen and the player found a book entitled Grimoire of Bloode: A Book of Legynds in the old sheriff's office. They sent the book to Felix, who said that it contained a formula for an elixir of invincibility that would allow vampires to overcome their weaknesses to sunlight and wooden stakes. While the page with the recipe was torn out, Felix found that the elixir needed the blood of a virgin, necessitating Mina's kidnapping. The team then talked to Dr Aculus, who denied that anyone in the coven would even attempt to make such an elixir. *After all the events, Felix told the team that the vampire needed the rare Dawn of Night flower to complete the elixir. The team then set off to Northern California, where the flower was set to bloom in a few days, in order to stop the vampire. Hour of the Wolf *After their arrival in San Francisco, Gwen and the player received a call from Alcatraz Museum security guard Reggie Pratt, which led the hunters to head out to collect the body of werewolf Danny Kwame, who had been shot dead with silver bullets. *They then suspected Reggie, along with fellow werewolf Zander Stark, the victim's mother Serena Kwame, fanatical supernatural hunter Ruth Wu and Pierce, in the murder. *Mid-investigation, Reggie told the team that he had been allowing Danny and his pack to use an empty part of the museum to keep them safe as they transformed during the new moon. Later, Zander had to unlock the door for the team, who was accidentally locked in the abandoned prison wing. Soon after, Ruth threatened to kill Priya, who had gone out onto the pier to see where a fellow werewolf had died. *The killer would then turn out to be Serena, who admitted to the murder, saying that after giving her undeniable proof that he was a werewolf, Danny gave her a book on werewolves so she could learn more about his condition. From the book, Serena learned that werewolves could be killed with silver and came to believe that she could "kill" the werewolf in Danny without killing his human side. Serena then turned herself over to the cops, avoiding any mention of her son being a werewolf. *After the arrest, Felix told Gwen and the player that there was a weakness to the elixir of invincibility and that they needed to talk to a witch to learn what it was. The team found cast iron in the prison for Felix to make anti-witch amulets out of to prepare for their meeting. *After Felix made the amulets, the team went to the cemetery to meet with the head of witch coven, Morgana Blackhawk, who required the team to bring her "a drop of blood spilled at dawn diluted by the ocean" before midnight for her assistance. The team then gave her a sample of ocean water near where Danny was killed. Morgana then said that a stake dipped in the same virgin blood from which the invincibility elixir was made from would kill anyone who took the elixir. *Meanwhile, Priya and the player picked out the last remaining live Dawn of Night flower after Zander showed them its location, fulfilling their objectives in San Francisco. After all the events, the team learned that someone had attacked Felix and stolen the Dawn of Night flower. *With few options left, Gwen accepted her ex-boyfriend Pierce's offer to take her to Dr Aculus' deathday vampire ball in Los Angeles in order to find the vampire who was making the elixir and defeat them once and for all. Immortal Combat *In Los Angeles, Gwen and the player went to Dr Aculus' mansion to pinpoint the vampire concocting the invincibility elixir, only to find the vampire leader beheaded. *They then suspected known vampires, Pierce, Fabien and Bathsheba, as well Eric and Roxanne, both being revealed and confirmed to be vampires as the hunters were the only humans invited to the ball. *Mid-investigation, Bathsheba attacked and bit Gwen in the neck: while she was not turned into a vampire, Ben required her to rest and recuperate, prompting Luke to take over as the player's partner. Later, Hope and Priya found Dr Aculus' head thanks to the latter's werewolf senses. *After they found the killer to be Eric, he told the team that he started making the invincibility elixir partly to prove his worth as a vampire to Dr Aculus, who had always underestimated him due to his age. When Dr Aculus learned of Eric's plans, he tried to get him to stop. Eric then beheaded Aculus so he could continue on with his plans. After Eric took the elixir in front of the team, Luke pierced the rogue vampire's heart with a stake dipped in Mina's blood, reducing him to ashes. *After confronting Eric, the team talked to Roxanne (now head of the vampire coven) about the location of the recipe for the elixir. Luke and the player were then able to dig up a box containing the recipe in the mansion driveway. The team destroyed the recipe and reported their progress to Chief Arrow, who decided to accompany the player in going to Dr Aculus' bedroom to see if he had mentioned the elixir even once in writing. *They instead found a key, which (per Hope) unlocked a safety deposit box. At the bank, the team recovered Dr Aculus' letter to Chief Arrow telling him that one of his sources from the Southwest had informed him that a "malevolent force" was sapping the life force of both the livestock and the land itself, tainting the bodies it leaves behind with sulfur. *Meanwhile, Pierce invited Gwen to dance with him to make up for Bathsheba biting her, only to end up almost biting Gwen himself while dancing. *With Gwen and Pierce officially breaking their relationship off, Chief Arrow decided to follow Dr Aculus' lead into the Southwest. Southwest: "Something Wicked This Way Comes" Bad Vibes *Disguised as FBI officers in Saguaro, Arizona, Gwen and the player were approached and taken by spiritual healer Amanda Harrison to the office of her friend, fellow healer Rainee Day, who had been stabbed in the chest with a crystal shard. *They then suspected Amanda, along with Saguaro's deputy mayor Melissa Roanhorse, Copper is Us CEO Jesse Adams, environmental activist Zeke Davis and gold magnate Justine Bankston. *Mid-investigation, Zeke asked the team if they had found his celadon dragon (a kind of lizard). Later, the team had to protect the crime scene from being tampered with by hippies who wanted to "recalibrate the energy vortices" there. *The killer would turn out to be Jesse, who admitted that he had fallen in love with Rainee but when he confessed his love for her with a crystal shard, she rejected him. Blinded with anger, Jesse stabbed her in the chest. The team then handed him over to Melissa, who handled his incarceration. *With Gwen away on a date with Justine, Luke accompanied the player in talking to Deputy Mayor Roanhorse regarding the death of livestock in Arizona. She said that all the sheep death in the area had been left unexplained before directing them to Cathedral Rock. *There, they found the shackled corpse of a sheep, which (per Ben) had evidence supporting Dr Aculus' claims. Zeke then told the team that there had been a trend of livestock dying occurring throughout the entire Southwest. *Meanwhile, Felix and the player helped cheer up Chief Arrow, who had been on edge all day due to the close association he made between Saguaro and his late wife Lily, by giving him a memento of him and his wife. After all the events, the team travelled to New Mexico after numerous reports of livestock death there. Gut Out *Upon arriving in New Mexico, Felix told Luke and the player that the livestock were not being killed by the "malevolent sulfuric evil" Dr Aculus was investigating but rather by a chupacabra. *The team then went to Taos Pueblo, where they found art instructor Paul Etter disemboweled by a chupacabra. *They then suspected Bathsheba, who had come to the Southwest, before suspecting art retreat organizer Malcolm Drummond, artist Axel Bross, the victim's sister Susan Etter and Taos Pueblo restaurant waitress Carmen Garcia. *Mid-investigation, Ben told the team that he had found a restaurant that the killer recently ate in. Later, Luke killed the chupacabra as it was beginning to attack the team. *The killer would turn out to be Susan, who admitted that she had found the chupacabra in her garden one night and raised it to attack the goats in all the competing farms in Taos Pueblo. With her own farm still failing, Susan asked Paul for financial aid, which he refused to give. She then trained the chupacabra to attack Paul and make it look accidental so she could collect his life insurance money. With the team recording Susan's confession, they turned her over to the police. *After the arrest, Justine called Gwen, telling her that she had been arrested for murder. Justine said that FBI agents had arrested at the restaurant, claiming that she murdered her sister. At the restaurant, they found George's laptop, which (per Hope) contained undeniable proof that Justine did kill her sister with an axe. *Holding on to the fact that a tarot card had been slipped into Justine's sister's pocket just as Jesse did to Rainee in Arizona, Gwen unsuccessfully tried to convince Mathison of Justine's innocence. *With Hope forging them entry passes to Saguaro Penitentiary, the team went to talk to Jesse. He said that he had been falsely convicted, saying that he had blacked out in Las Cruces, New Mexico, and woke up in the jail cell, having no memory of the murder or the subsequent investigation, including his confession to the murder. *Meanwhile, Luke and the player talked to Bathsheba about the sulfuric evil. While she had been convinced by Dr Aculus to keep her knowledge a secret, she let slip that the only other person who knew anything was an old lady whose name was "horsey-something". *The team then discovered that Melissa's grandmother Haseya was a high-ranking Navajo elder based in New Mexico. With Ben's help, the team baked a sumac berry pie to give to Haseya before talking to her. Haseya then told the team that the sulfur evil was actually a demon wreaking havoc. *After all the events, the team speculated that Jesse and Justine were possessed by a ghost to commit the murder, just as Rick had been in Nevada. The team then went to Las Cruces to find out more about Jesse's and Justine's cases. Hashtag Murder *The team were refueling their RVs at a gas station near Las Cruces when tour guide Kevin East came to them, informing them that one of his passengers, Marigold, had gone missing. *They then investigated and found Marigold's head inside her bloodstained handbag. *The team then questioned Kevin in the murder, before questioning the victim's cousin Cecelia Carson, island inhabitant José Carvallo and his ten-year-old granddaughter Tiffany, and oil tycoon R.J. Fielding. *Mid-investigation, while convening in the Mexican doll island that Marigold toured, a spider landed in Gwen's hair, freaking her out. Shortly after, they went to a shack atop the nearby hill, where they found pieces of Marigold's body scattered about. Later, the team prevented the tour bus from driving away. *The killer would turn out to be Tiffany, who revealed her identity as a doll that had been brought to life upon the arrival of her "grandfather", José, on the island. She then said that she had "seen into" Marigold's rotten heart, which she did not like. She thus chopped Marigold up with a machete. Tiffany then tried attacking the team, only for Gwen to gun her down. *After Tiffany's confession, Hope told Gwen and the player that there had been three murders with a tarot card left on the crime scene within the past five years. All three killers were also loved ones of their victims and furthermore, they had committed suicide while in prison. *Gathering the two tarot cards they had collected, ceremonial candles from the island hut, and a protective rose quartz from Kevin, Felix joined the team in conducting a seance of the serial-killing ghost. The ghost — who had died the year the murders started — warned them to stop investigating, telling them that people who had gone on his trail before, such as Greg Schmidt, met unfortunate fates. *Meanwhile, José told Ben and the player that he had come to the island, unwanted by his family, as it was a cheap place to live in. In his isolation, he began talking to Tiffany, imagining her as family, eventually bringing her to life. Despite her violent streak, José had grown attached to her and was devastated upon hearing of her death, but promised that no such thing would happen again. Reminded of his own father Michael Shepherd, Ben checked up on him and gifted him some coffee beans. *Afterward, Hope learned that Greg was a detective who had gone insane investigating the tarot murders. The team then headed to the Blackmoor Asylum in El Paso, where he was currently institutionalized, for more information about the serial-killing ghost. Mad World *Gwen and the player disguised themselves as nighttime inspectors to enter the Blackmoor Asylum in El Paso in order to question Greg about the serial-killing ghost. *However, the duo discovered blood leaking from under a bathroom door, soon leading them to discover the body of asylum doctor Dr Lucrezia Stein, her skull cracked open and brain spilling out. *They then suspected Greg, along with the victim's assistant Adam Enstrom, conjoined patients Charity and Mercy, the victim's abused daughter and patient Savannah Austin and groundskeeper Willie Hicks in the murder. *Mid-investigation, Adam informed the team that Greg had escaped, prompting the team to return Greg to the asylum. Later, Felix panicked after having a creepy mask that belonged to the victim stuck on his face. *The killer would then turn out to be Adam, who revealed himself to be Lucrezia's creation. He revealed that he had been made from stitched up body parts of her previous patients, brought to life, and then mentored by Lucrezia until he was fit to be her assistant. Noting his creator's lack of empathy for her patients, he sedated her and commenced the trepanning process to cure her, accidentally killing her. *Afterwards, Charity and Mercy told the team that they had found Adam dead in the asylum dorm. Ben and the player found him dead from a self-inflicted drug overdose with a suicide note on his body. *The team then arranged a burial and funeral for Adam, only to be caught by Agent Mathison, who thought that the team was hiding evidence of their latest crimes in the asylum. However Savannah vouched for the team and showed Mathison evidence that her mother was the criminal and that the asylum needed to be shut down. *Meanwhile, Gwen and the player talked to Greg about the tarot murders he was investigating prior to his internment in the asylum. Schmidt said that he had kept his findings in a secret file he had uploaded online. After the team found the password, Hope discovered Schmidt's findings: five years prior, a girl named Abigail Riley had died of suffocation while staying with her six friends in Amarillo, Texas. While her death was ruled an accident, Greg suspected foul play. When the three tarot murders transpired afterwards, the three culprits were found to be three friends of Riley present when she died. Hope then said that Jesse, Justine, and R.J. were the other three. *After revealing their identities as supernatural investigators and divulging their findings, the team was told by Greg that Riley's death was a result of an occult ritual gone wrong. The team then found a defibrillator for Hope to kickstart her drone so she could track down Fielding before he would be possessed by Riley's ghost to commit another murder. *After all the events, the team learned that Mathison had closed down the asylum and relocated the patients to the Morningside Psychiatric Hospital. Hope was then able to track down Fielding's car parked outside a house near Devilman's Bridge, the bridge close to the house where Riley had died, prompting the team to head to Amarillo before Fielding could be possessed. The Ghost of Murders Past The Rockies: "The Call of the Wild" A One-Wolf Open Slay Dead Heat Weirder Stuff Winter Murderland The Tree of Death Midwest: "Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble" This American Death Don't Die over Spilled Milk Case #18 of Supernatural Investigations Case #19 of Supernatural Investigations Case #20 of Supernatural Investigations East South The Conclusion Category:Blog posts